


Where It All Started

by BriWonderful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWonderful/pseuds/BriWonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is just a regular guy with his friends. He works at a coffee shop with Zayn. Zayn tells Louis about a new band that includes Harry Styles and Liam Payne. So Louis follows them on Twitter. After work Louis looks at his Twitter to see that Harry Styles has followed him back and DM'd him. This is 'Where It All Started'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Louis Tomlinson! You are late for work! Hurry up! We both need to go!" Zayn yelled from down the stairs. I had forgotten about work today. I had gotten ready for the day, getting dresses and everything. And then, I had laid back down in bed and started scrolling through my Twitter feed, following people here and there. I really did not want to go to work today. I live with Zayn and Niall. Zayn and I work together at the local coffee shop. It pays good money and it's also close to the Uni we go to. It's really not that hard to live with each other because we're all gay. Zayn and Niall are actually dating. Whenever they're together, I call them Ziall. It's my little nickname for their relationship.

 

 

I got up off of my bed, still scrolling through Twitter. I walked out of my bed, wearing my black pants White button up shirt that clung tightly to my body. The clothes were mandatory for work, even though I'd much rather wear a tank top and and some shorts, since it was oddly warm out today. Eventually I made it to Zayn who was saying goodbye to Niall for the day. Once he noticed me, he opened the door and we walked out to his car. After we sat down and got buckled, Zayn put the car into drive and we took off towards work.

 

 

"So," Zayn began," did you hear bout the newest and hottest boy band? Their names are Harry Styles and Liam Payne. And boy are they fiiiiiine. If it weren't for Niall I would totally be trying to get me some of them. You should look them up on Twitter. They haven't gotten that big yet so maybe you can get one of them to follow you back. I hear they're actually here in this town today. Maybe they'll stop in the coffee shop." While Zayn was rambling, I started searching their names. Looking at their profiles, they only had about 500,000 followers each. They didn't have pictures of themselves as their main picture yet so I had no clue what they looked like.

 

 

Finally we got to the coffee shop. We were half an hour early since we had to count money and start baking things. Now, since Zayn and I can't cook all that well, there's a cook in the back so that the manager didn't have to worry about us burning the building down while she was gone.

 

 

The half hour passed quickly. Before we knew it people started streaming in, ordering their morning coffee before they had to go to work or class.

 

 

"Zayn! I need a Mocha Grande with extra whipped cream! That'll be $5.50 please." The customer handed me the money and moved over to Zayn to get their drink. The next customer in line moved up to take their order. I looked up to see a head full of chocolate curls, all over the place and eyes covered by black tinted sunglasses.

 

 

"Hello, how may I help you today?" I asked, trying to see past the sunglasses. I mean, who wears sunglasses inside? Don't they know that by wearing those inside, it makes a lot more likely to fall or trip? I for sure know that. I've uh, done it before.

 

 

"Hi. I uh, just need two chocolate muffins please." He replied with a little smile, showing the beginning of some dimples that would be really cute. Yup, there goes my gay side. Showing with pride.

 

 

"Alright. That'll be $6.00 even." I looked up to see him pulling the money out of his pocket.

 

 

"Keep the change. Um, I know this is going to sound very weird but do you have a Twitter account? And if you do, what's your user name?" I looked at him closely, trying to decide if he was being a creeper or if he was hitting on me. I decided on the latter.

 

 

"Yes I do have a Twitter account. My Twitter name is @LouisTheTommo." I smiled, and then politely motioned for him to move down to Zayn so that he could get what he ordered. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

Once our shifts were over, Zayn and I started to head home. I pulled out my phone, seeing a couple of text messages from Niall telling me to tell Zayn that he missed him. I ignored those since he'll be seeing Zayn in less than five minutes. I also had some Twitter notifications.

 

 

I logged onto Twitter and looked at my notification center.

 

@Harry_Styles is now following you.

 

 

Wait wasn't that one of the new boy band members Zayn was telling me about? That's cool. Oh I have a new message too. Let's see who it is.

 

New Message From: @Harry_Styles

@Harry_Styles: Hello Louis. It's me from the coffee shop.

 

Harry Styles is the guy from the coffee shop?!


	2. Chapter 2

He messaged me! He was an absolute stranger...well sort of. But he still messaged me. I'll have to show this to Zayn! I waited until Zayn and I got home to notify him of what had happened. As soon as we walked through the door I stopped him.

 

 

"Zayn, you will not believe what has just happened!" I smiled, thinking about. Zayn looked at me curiously, his eyes holding a questioning gaze.

 

 

"Well," he gestured with his hand for me to go on," are you going to continue and tell me what happened?" He took a small step away from me, and I noticed how uncomfrtably close I had become to him, so I also took a small step back.

 

 

"He messaged me. The guy that wanted two chocolate muffings! That was Harry freaking Styles! He got me to tell him my username, which you know I never give away my username to people, and he messaged me!" I explained to him. My eyes were practically bugging out of my head; my eyes had grown wide as I excitedly explained everything to him.

 

 

"You're kidding!" He exclaimed excitedly. He searched my eyes trying to see if I was fibbing or not.

 

 

"You're not lying! Oh my God do you know how huge this is?! Harry Styles is private messaging you! Do you know what thiscould turn into? I can see the headlines now! 'Popstar Harry Styles Dates Local Coffee Shop Employee'. You could become famous Louis!" Zayn's mind started to wander, thinking about all of the future possibilities.

 

 

"Zayn, I don't think it's going to go quite that far." I said, rolling my eyes slightly.

 

 

"You never know Louis. As Justin Bieber says,' Never Say Never'." Zayn sang the last part, which he knew would annoy me.

 

 

"Zayn, how many times do I have to tell you not to sing or quote Justin Bieber songs?" I narrowed my eyes at him playfully, pretending I was upset with him. He simply shrugged.

 

 

"I don't know. I've lost count. But it's out of habit from hanging out with Niall so much." He said with a smile. It was amazing of how if you just mentioned Nialls' name, Zayn's smile would practically take over his whole face. I smiled at him.

 

 

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna go message Harry back. So don't bug me." With that I walked away to my room while Zayn went to find Niall.

 

 

I opened my bedroom door, walking into light blue room, which had tons of posters on the walls. I had soccer posters, posters of Channing Tatum, Ryan Gosling and quite few other good looking guys. I walked over to my desk, logging onto my computer and getting on Twitter. I opened up the message from Harry and stared at it for a while until replying.

 

To @Harry_Styles: Hello :) How are you? And what are you doing messaging me? You're popular!

 

 

I sat back, waiting for a reply. I figured I wouldn't get one back right away so I pulled out my iPhone 5 and started playing Candy Crush. I got about halfway through the level that I was on when my computer dinged, notifying me that I had a notification. I put my phone down, slowly leaning forward, I clicked on the message icon and saw that I had another message from Harry.

 

To @LouisTheTommo: I am doing fairly well. Especially since you messaged me back. I am messaging you because I happen to like you. ;) Who cares about being popular.

 

 

I leaned back in my chair, trying to figure out what he meant by he likes me. He had put a winky face after it. Did that mean as more than a friend? No that can't be. I've only seen him once.

 

 

To @Harry_Styles: Well that's good. I'm glad you're doing good. :)

 

 

I sent the message and went to pick up my phone when another message popped up again.

 

 

To @LouisTheTommo: Louis, I'd like to see you again. Please. If it isn't too much to ask. Here's my phone number. ***-****-****. I really hope you text me. Well, I hope to hear from you soon. I have to go right now. -H xxx

 

 

I read and reread the message at least five times. I then decided I needed some help trying to figure this out.

 

 

"Zayn! Get your ass up here! Please! I need help!" I heard swome groaning and then some footsteps on the stairs. Soon enough Zayn walked through the door with swollen lips and disheveled hair. He glared at me as he walked in.

 

 

"What do you need Lou? I was in the middle of some very important stuff." He slyly glanced down at his feet and took his bottom lip in between his teeth.

 

 

"Alright Zaynie, I get that I must've interuppted yours and Niall's foreplay but I...that is extremely disturbing to think about," I shivered slightly," but anyways, I've been talking to Harry. Harry Styles." Zayn nodded, motioning for me to continue.

 

 

"Anyways. He gave me his number and he said that he wants to see me again. What should I do?" I looked at him questioningly. He stared at me for a moment before answering.

 

 

"I honestly think that you should take his number and text him back. And then once you guys start talking, invite him back to the Coffee Shop. I'll do your shift for about twenty minutes while you talk to him. Sound good?" He stared at me as I thought it over. I slowly started nodding.

 

 

"That sounds good. Okay. You can go back to Niall and-" I didn't even finish my sentence before Zayn was running out of the room, leaving a slight breeze behind. I turned back towards my computer and slowly picked up my phone. I unlocked it and went to my contacts, tapping the screen where it said add new contact. I looked at the computer screen, memorizing his number before adding it to my phone. For his contact name I put under Hazza <3 ;).

 

 

That night, I fell asleep with dreams completely filled of Harry. Even though I just met him.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~

 

 

When I woke up the next morning, I actually woke up before my alarm clock on my phone went off. I got my phone and unlocked it again, going to my alarm setting and turning it off. I then plugged my phone into the charger so that it could charge whilst I showered. In the shower, I scrubbed extra hard and actually went through each process twice. I even brushed my teeth twice after I got done with my shower. I let my towel dried my hair and from there let it air dry the rest of the way. I put on my black and white clothes again after towel drying the rest of my body.

 

 

I skipped the socks, as for some reason they made my feet feel weird. Don't ask me to explain, because I can't. It's weird, I know. I walked back to my computer to get my phone and saw that it was charged completely. I took it off of the charger and slid it into my pants pocket. I figured that since I was up, I could make breakfast for Zayn and I. Niall usually woke up after we left, so I didn't have to worry about making extra for him.

 

 

I got out a bowl, frying pan and a whisk. I turned on the stove, letting it heat up before I put the pan on. I got the eggs out of the fridge and one by one cracked them open and put them in the bowl. I took the whisk stirred the eggs until they flowing with none of the yolks left. I then poured them into the pan where they started making popping noises. I started scraping them off the pan and putting them back in different spots in the pan with the spatula. Fianlly they were done so scraped them out of the pan and onto two different plates. I got some shredded cheese out of refridgerator and sprinkled some on each of the plates of eggs. I wandered over to the silverware drawer and got out two forks and set one on each plate. After turning off the stove and getting a glass of orange juice, I sat down at the table. Picking up my phone, scrolled through my contacts until I came upon Harry's contact.

 

 

To Harry <3 ;)

Good morning Harry. It's Louis. Louis Tomlinson. From the Coffee Shop. In case you forgot. I can meet you there at one of the tables at 11:20 as that is my lunch break. I can talk for Twenty minutes but then I have to get back to work. Hope to see you there. -L xx

 

With that I sent the message. Locking my phone and turning it off, I slid it back in my pocket. After I was half way through my plate of scrambled eggs, Zayn walked in, hair wet from his shower and dressed in his work pants. Yet he didn't have his shirt on yet. Zayn shirtless is a good sight, if I may say so myself. But then that led to me wondering what Harry would look like without a shirt on. I shook my head slightly, trying to get rid of the thought that were in my head.

 

 

"G'morning Lou. Thank you for making breakfast." He said, smiling slightly.

 

 

I smiled back,"You're welcome Zayniepoo. You may want to hurry though. We have to leavein about...eh...ten minuted I'd say. " I looked back at him and he nodded.

 

 

"Alright Lou. But I think you're the one that needs to hurry up. I'm already finished." He started laughing, putting his dishes in the dishwasher and the walking out of the kitchen. My mouth was hanging open, amazed at how fast he ate. I scarfed the rest of my food down and went to put my shoes on. Zayn came out about five minutes later with his shirt on and started putting on his shoes. A few minutes later, we walked out the door and headed towards work.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~

 

 

11:20 a.m.

 

 

It was 11:20 and I was nervous. I was more than nervous. I'm glad that I decided to put on extra deodorant this morning. all day I had been playing out different scenarios of about what would happen. Even though I barely knew him, I was afraid that we would start talking and then he would get absolutely bored with me and then leave me. Why did I feel like this? I didn't like this feeling. I had never felt this before.

 

 

"Louis. Is that him right there?" Zayn asked, pulling me out of my trance. I slowly looked up, glancing at the person who had just walked in. And there he was. Staring at me. I felt my face slowly start to turn red and he smiled brightly. He walked over to a booth in the corner that was gaurded by walls instead windows so that he wouldn't be seen. 

 

 

"Yeah. That's him. I...I'm gonna take my break now okay?" Zayn nodded and took over my position. I slowly made my way over to Harry, not wanting to seem too eager. I weaved through the tables, eventually making it over to him. I slid in the seat across from him, the seat making a whooshing noise as I sat on it.

 

 

"Hello Harry." I smiled slightly.

 

"Hello Louis," He took off his sunglasses and I gasped, he had to have the greenest eyes I had ever seen," how are you?" He asked with his signature smirk and dimples. His smirk would become one that I would see constantly. No matter what...


	3. Chapter 3

His voice. It's amazing. It was velvety and smooth. Laid back and slow. And it went straight to my core. I shivered slightly and crossed my arms, rubbing them slightly.

 

"Would you like to sit down Louis?" He gazed up at me, motioning with his hand towards the other side of the booth. I nodded and lowered myself down onto the seat. I had suddenly found myself examining the table very closely, apparently finding it interesting even though I've worked here for about three years now.

 

"Louis? I asked you how you were doing. Are you alright?" My head snapped up, which probably wasn't a very good idea, seeing as my neck ached in pain. I ignored it though, because what I found when I looked up was much more important. I forgot that he had taken off his sunglasses. And for the very first time, I really looked at them. I could see that his eyes were creased with concern for me. His eyes were glorious. They had a deep green look to them, with a lighter green also. They were captivating.

 

 

"Oh. Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I'm doing good. How about you?" I was able to stutter out a sentence. Surprisingly. His mouth ghosted into a mini, one-sided smile.

 

 

"I'm good. Better now." Wait what? Now? Was it bad before? Suddenly I was trying to figure out what could've made his day bad. I wanted to know so that I could fix it.

 

 

"What was wrong? What happened?" I questioned him.

 

 

"Lou. Nothing was wrong earlier. Except the fact that you weren't here with me." My face immediately started heating up. I glanced over to where Zayn was. He was watching subtly while taking customers orders. When he saw me looking, he motioned and mouthed that I had ten minutes left before I had to get back to work.

 

 

"T-Thanks." I've never been one to receive or give out compliments very well. So it was no surprise when I started stuttering slightly again. "I have to go back to work in about ten minutes so..." I let the sentence trail off. For some reason, whenever I had to speak to a person that I had a crush on, I would become insanely shy. More shy than I usually am.

 

 

"Okay, so let's make the most of the ten minutes then." He smiled at me, which for some reason made me blush. His dimples were cute though which made me smile shyly.

 

 

"W-what are we going to do?" I asked. He kept on smiling and slowly inched one of his hands across the table to where mine rested. His hand found its way on top of mine, and slowly he wound his fingers together with mine. He glanced up at me, trying to figure out if I was alright with this. Meanwhile I was staring at our hands, as if it was something foreign from another mystic place. Truthfully, I've never had a boyfriend. Well, I have, but they were never serious enough to the point where we held hands.

 

 

"Louis, will you agree to go on a date with me this Friday, so in two days, at seven o'clock? At night of course. It would be a little too early in the morning for me to go that early just for a date. Although I'm not saying I wouldn't love to spend all day with you because I absolutely would but-"

 

 

"Harry! Stop. You're rambling. I would love to go on a date with you." I squeezed his hand while saying this. I have no clue where this new found boldness came from. I like it though.

 

 

"Great! Alrighty then. I'll pick you up at your house. I just need your address so I know where to pick you up at." I nodded in agreement.

 

 

"I'll text you my address tonight. That is, if you want me to text you?" It came out more as a question when I said it. My shyness had made a reappearance.

 

 

"That would be absolutelly teriffic! You can always text me whenever you want Louis. I don't mind." He stated with a smile.

 

 

"Okay," I grinned," I'll text you tonight. For right now though, I have to get back to work." I quickly untangled my hand from his and slid out of the booth. Standing up, I smoothed my pants and shirt out, straightening then as well. I gave him a wave and quietly said goodbye. As I walked away, I quickly looked back over my shoulder, only to see that he had turned around and was staring at me. when he saw that I had noticed him, he smiled and gave small wave. My boldness came back for a moment, so as I kept walking I may or may not have given my walk a little more hip movement than needed.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

Friday

 

 

It was finally the day of the date. To say I was nervous was probably the understatement of the year. I was a complete and utter wreck. I basically had my whole closet on my bed, because while searching for something to wear, nothing looked right. No matter what I chose nothing seemed to look good enough for the date with Harry. I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing that I could I think of. I called Zayn.

 

 

Ever since Wednsday, Harry had been showing up at the cafe every day. Most of the time he would order a chocolate muffin with water, or sometimes he would just sit down in the same booth as the first time, staring at me, smiling when he would make me blush or squirm from his intense stare; or sometimes he would mess around on his phone, which oddly always seemed to be pointed towards me. To say that I had fallen for Harry Styles, up and coming new singer, was to say the least. I had fallen hard for this boy. I was deeply infatuated with him. Oddly enough, and I know this will sound weird, but he's like an itch that won't go away. And I'm happy about that. I'm glad that he's staying with me so far. I know it's really early in this 'relationship', if you can even call it that but, ever since I met him I can't picture what my life would be like without him. I probably sound really cheesy right now but, hey, I can't help it.

 

 

"Louis, you really are a cock blocker you know that? This is the second time Niall and I have tried to do something intimate and you've interrupted us-woah. What happened here?" His face turned into one of wonder when he saw my room. My face, however, was twisted in disgust as I thought about them attempting to do the intimate stuff. I shuddered involuntarily while thinking about it.

 

 

"I need your help picking out an outfit for my date with Harry. I can't find anything to wear that looks good enough." His head snapped towards me at the mention of my date with Harry. I may or may not have forgotten to mention to Zayn that I had a date with Harry.

 

 

"Uh yeah. My uh date, with um Harry. Yeah." I started rubbing the back of my neck with my hand awkwardly while he stared, or well I guess glared at me would be the better term.

 

 

"And why didn't you tell me about this date?" He snapped at me.

 

 

"Um, because I wanted it to be a surprise?" Having it accidentally come out as a question wasn't a good thing.

 

 

"Well fine then. If that's how you're going to do things then I guess I won't tell you how to dress for the date. I guess I want it to be a surprise too. And don't ask Niall to come help either." With that he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Well that didn't go exactly as I had planned.

 

 

I eventually got dressed in what I thought looked good. It was a grassy green v-neck sweater and the pants were white skinny jeans. At six thirty the doorbell finally rang. I went to answer it, opening up the door and seeing Harry standing there, waiting patiently. He was wearing the same colored shirt as I was except his was short sleeved shirt and his skinny jeans, extremely skinny jeans may I add, were black.

 

 

"Um hi Harry. I can go change my shirt since we're wearing the same color-" Harry cut me off saying," No Lou it's fine. I don't mind wearing the same color as you." He smiled at me while grabbing my hand.

 

 

"Are you ready to go Lou?" He asked.

 

 

"Yeah I just have to put my shoes on and grab my phone and I'll be all set." I quickly put on my shoes and grabbed my phone and walked out the door with Harry.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

"So where are we going Harry?" I asked, slightly bouncing in the passenger seat with excitement.

 

 

"You'll have to wait and see Lou. It's a surprise!" He had a gigantic smile on his face. Which led me to believe that I was seriously going to enjoy this date more than I already was.


	4. Chapter 4

I was prepared for the typical kind of date. The one where you go to the movies, maybe attempt to hold hands. After the movie was over you'd go to a restaurant, eat most likely pizza, make awkward small talk. Then they would take you home, say the had a lovely night and that they'd call you. Except, they never would. It would all be a lie. And it's safe to say that I was worried that that would happen with Harry and I. Even though we had been hanging out where I work, I was still extremely giddy and nervous about the date. I had a feeling that this was going to be a great date though.

 

Even if Harry did that kind of date, I wouldn't mind. I know it's probably too early to be saying this, even in my head, but I think I love Harry. I know, I know. It's extremely early, espcially since I really just met him. But who cares? Love is love and it'll be fine.

 

"Louis? Are you there? Hello? Lou if I'm boring you this much already and we just got in the car, then I don't think you'll like the date very much." I shook my head slightly and rubbed my face with my hands.

 

"Sorry. I was thinking. I didn't mean to." I loked over at Harry with an apologetic smile and in return he gave me a full smile, teeth and everything. The dimples came out and my heart started pounding even more than it already was.

 

"It's alright. Here, I want you to put this on. It's a blindfold. I don't want you to see where we're going." He handed me the fabric, and then asked me how many fingers he was holding up.

 

"Um, three?" I honestly had no clue.

 

"Are you sure you can't see? Because you got that right." He asked me questioningly.

 

"Quite positive. I can't see you."

 

"Alright. I'm trusting you." He said teasingly with sarcasm in his voice. I could tell that there was a smile on his face.

 

He glanced at me every now and then while driving, just to make sure I still had the blindfold on. How I know that, I'm not entirely sure.

Eventually we arrived at the destination that Harry was taking us to and parked. He then proceeded to get out of the car, coming around my side and opening the door for me. He grabbed my hand, helping me out of the car. I thanked him. As he led me towards wherever we were going, I tried to listen to my surroundings. I came to the conclusion that we were not going to restaurant since I could feel the grass brushing against my jeans.

 

"Are we almost there?" My feet were getting tired of walking. Yes I know. I'm lazy. I don't care though.

 

"Almost. A few more seconds... Alright. We're here." He pulled me to a stop. Reaching his hand up to my face, he gently untied the blindfold and pulled it off, uncovering my eyes. I gasped when I saw what was in front of me. It was field. Or a valley. Whichever you prefer. But anyways, there was bright green grass, just coming up over my ankles. There tons of flowers. Blue, green, yellow, you name it, it was there. It was beautiful.

 

"Harry! How did you find this place? It's amazing!" I gasped. He smiled.

 

"I don't remember for sure. I found it when I was a little kid. This was my escape from home and school." He said, his eyes downcast to the ground.

 

I smiled a little at him. Surprisingly Harry forgot to bring the blanket. It didn't matter though. It was perfect anyways. He made the date absolutely perfect. There was never an awkward moment. After a few hours, he drove me back to the flat. As he was walking me up to the door, he grabbed my hand, which made my legs suddenly feel like Jell-O. It took everything in me not to fall down.

 

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Harry. I had a great time. And, um, well I'd like to do it again sometime. That is if you want to. You don't have to if you do-".

 

"Louis! I would love to. I'll text you sometime tonight with the information, okay?" I nodded, my smile growing insanely big. My smile caused Harry to smile which showed off his big dimples that I found extremely cute.

 

"Alright Harry. I'll be waiting." Harry laughed.

 

"Okay Lou." He smiled at me one last time before turning away and heading back to his car. I watched as he drove off and then I finally let myself inside my flat. Once I was inside, I leaned back against the closed door. I had feeling that this was going to be something great.


End file.
